


When the Captain's Gone

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally's out with a broken ankle and G comes home from the Rangers third loss in a row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Captain's Gone

Dan walked into the apartment he shared with Ryan completely exhausted. The Rangers had just lost 6-3 to the Penguins making their losing streak three. He was sore from blocking most of the shots and getting checked hard into the boards. There were old and new bruises all over his body. To top all that off his head was still pounding from getting rammed head first into the boards by Crosby late in the third, luckily he didn’t have a concussion but it was still killing him.

Ryan was out with a broken ankle, which he got from blocking a shot only a few games ago and was out indefinitely. It was easy to tell that the captain had no idea what to do with himself. It was driving him insane not being able to help the team out during this hard time.

“Ryan I’m home!” Dan called down the hall before walking to his room. He changed into a pair of sweat pants then sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. The whole team was struggling and of course the blame was pinned on him even though he was the one trying the hardest to fill in the hole left by the captain.

Ryan appeared in the doorway on his crutches and frowned as he saw Dan, knowing something was wrong.

“Did I ever mention how much I hate crutches?” Ryan asked trying to lighten the mood as he made his way into the room and sat down next to his boyfriend.

“I’m not in the mood, Cally.” Dan said as he turned away.

“I watched the game. I saw the hit. How’s your head doing?” He questioned, taking Dan’s hands away from his face.

“I’ll live. I just have a headache.” He replied simply, not looking Ryan in the eye.

“Don’t tell me that bastard gave you a concussion! I swear to god I’ll- that isn’t the only reason you’re upset. G, if this is about the fact that you’re getting blamed for these losses it’s clearly not your fault. You’re doing a great job. You’re blocking shots, taking away chances, and trying to contribute offensively. For gods sake you’ve scored more goals in the last three games than any of our forwards have! You’re being a great leader! Everyone knows it!” Cally ranted, tilting G’s face so he was looking at him.

“You’re just saying that.” G stated, trying to get out of Ryan’s grip.

“I’m not. You know I’m not going to lie to you. You’re honestly too hard on yourself. Yes the announcers are putting the blame on you but they know nothing. Coach hasn’t said anything and none of the guys are criticizing you. We’re losing because not everyone is stepping up like you have. You’re setting an example just like I would and I’m proud of you for doing that.” Cally ranted to him, finishing by kissing Dan’s forehead. He then pressed a sweet kiss to Dan’s lips, pushing him into a lying position.

“You’re as good a captain as I am.” He whispered as he started kissing the bruises on G’s chest making Dan shiver and smile slightly.

“Why is it that you can somehow make me smile even after a loss?” He asked as he looked over Ryan who was kissing the last bruise on his shoulder.

“I’m magical. Why do you think I heal so fast?” He replied with a smirk.

“You should go back to your room and get some sleep.” G told him, crawling under the blankets.

“And use these things again? No thank you!” Ryan answered as he threw the crutches as hard as he could out into the hallway.  
Dan raised an eyebrow as Cally gave him an innocent smile.

“Looks like I can’t leave.” He stated as he crawled under the blankets and rested his head on G’s chest.

“Looks like it.” Dan replied, shifting slightly.

“Whether or not you play well or play horribly I will still love you. I hope you know that, G.” Cally stated as he closed his eyes, focusing on his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat.

“I love you too, Cally. Forever and always.” G said with a smile before falling into the most peaceful sleep he had in days.


End file.
